Sheeps Clothing
by MaternalNyx
Summary: Ben can't seem to find a woman that can keep up. When the Prince offers to help, their relationship can't help but change. Rated M for a reason:slash.


He knew that he received odd looks for his choice of clothing, but Aidan didn't really care. Growing up he had seen women wear pants and even men's shirt, so why couldn't men do the same? Aidan's article of choice was a corset. True it accentuated a woman's figure but Aidan was also quick to note that it helped one's posture, which did wonders for his personal shooting ability. Jasper had given him strange looks and odd comments when he began requesting corsets to wear. They were simple in design but elegant, something Jasper made sure of.

"Do you have to wear that when we go out?"

Aidan looked at Ben Finn's reflection through the mirror. He gave the prince a pained look before turning his attention elsewhere. "Why shouldn't I? I see nothing wrong in it," Aidan smiled. One thing he had to get used to was tying the corset himself. If he couldn't use the the bed post, his personal choice, he had to make do using his hands and arms, which took longer than he would have liked.

"Well it makes me uncomfortable," Ben replied. "Besides, ain't that woman's clothing?"

Holding the excess length of the laces taut Aidan wrapped them twice around his slender waist before tying them. He looked himself over in the mirror; it felt right and looked perfect. Aidan turned and looked at Ben, "Mostly, but there are men who enjoy wearing these."

"Well those men are an iffy bunch. Come on, let's head to the pub."

Aidan grabbed a waist coat as they left, slipping it on and hiding the corset for the most part. It seemed to ease Ben which made him all the more enjoyable to be around. The prince had found the captain interesting from the moment the met, and Ben made it a point to mention his choice of clothing at that time as well. Even though their first moments had been strained the two became friends through the heat of battle.

The two spent most nights at the pub in Bowerstone Industrial. Aidan would watch the people and listen to the musicians that occasionally played, while Ben would try and find a new woman. The prince was fully aware of Ben's array of women, both from the captain's mouth and from finding stray pages of an unfinished memoir. It never ceased to amaze him how often Ben would try his hand at bedding someone new, but most nights Aidan found himself wandering home alone while the good captain left with a giggling lady.

That night, though, was different. Ben sat across from Aidan, a frown on his face as he motioned to the barmaid to brink him another drink. Aidan hid his smile behind his glass, "No luck?"

"Shut it," Ben glowered.

Aidan laughed, "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you come back to the table without a woman on your arm."

"Here you go, love!"

Ben glanced up at the barmaid as she placed a pint before him. "How about it, darling? Want to spend some time with a captain?"

The barmaid flashed a smile but shook her head, "Sorry, dear, but you just ain't my type."

"Bah," Ben frowned. He watched her walk away before glancing back at Aidan. "I wasn't serious anyway."

"I'm sure." Aidan downed the last of his pint and took in a deep breath. He glanced around the room, noting the people and wishing, desperately, that there had been some entertainment that night. "Have you ever thought of asking a man?"

Ben sputtered, nearly choking on his drink as he set the tankard down. "The hell are you going on about?"

Resting his chin on his hand Aidan motioned casually at one of the male patrons. "That man there had been eying you since you walked in."

"No, no. No!" Ben shook his head, refusing to look at the man his friend was pointing out. "I would rather stick with women, thank you."

"So you're telling me that during your time in Bloodstone you never once thought about hiring one of the men to 'help' you?"

Ben narrowed his eyes and knocked back what he had left in his tankard before signaling the barmaid to brink him another. "My thoughts are my own."

Aidan grinned, "I'll take omission as a yes."

"Jog off."

The drinks and jibes continued before giving way to friendlier conversation. Ben didn't give up on his quest for finding a woman that night but there were no takers. Suggesting that he give up only drove him harder to search. It was a near fist fight between a woman's date and Ben that caused the two to leave earlier than planned.

"I swear he wasn't there when I went up to talk to her," Ben fumed as they stepped into the crisp night air. "Besides, who goes to the pub for a date?"

Aidan laughed, "I believe you have."

"That's beside the point." Ben stretched, turning his eyes skyward. The smoke from the factories clouded the sky and only soured his mood. He stumbled over his first few steps and came to realize that he probably drank more than he had intended. It was the touch of Aidan's arm around his shoulders that snapped Ben to his senses. "I blame you, y'know?"

"For what?" Aidan asked, pausing in his endeavor to steady his friend.

"Letting me drink so much."

"You probably wouldn't have stopped even if I told you to. I guess it's good that you didn't wind up with a woman. You're probably drank too much to be any good."

Ben frowned and shrugged off Aidan's hands, straightening his clothes and hair. "For you information drinking has never kept me from performing. Its always the women that give up first."

Laughter erupted from Aidan, more than he had probably intended as the two strolled down the street. "See? That's the reason why you should have a go with a man."

"Now who had too much to drink?" Ben chuckled.

Aidan draped his arm over Ben's shoulder, "Seriously though. If your one complaint is a woman's staying power than maybe a night with a man is what you need."

"Oh, right, and where would we find a willing man?" Ben snickered. "Its not like I can go back to the pub and ask that man you pointed out, and there is a lack of prostitutes in general around here. Trekking all the way back to Bloodstone just to find a man is a dumb idea. Besides, they're not really all that appealing to look at."

"I don't think it's their looks you'd be interested in."

"Either way, my point still stands."

Their laughter continued for a moment and it was Aidan's voice that was the first to die out. He had thought about broaching the subject before but had a feeling the whole idea would have been pushed aside, and rightly so. Ben was very much a man, shying away from anything that would possibly show him as anything less. Aidan's presence while wearing the corset was enough to hamper his attitude and possibly bring up some thoughts the captain wasn't all that keen in sharing. With the alcohol coursing through them and their spirits light, it was Aidan's only chance to voice his question in safety. If it didn't go well he could blame the ale.

"I'd be willing"

Ben kept his attention on the street before them, almost refusing to look at Aidan, "You serious?"

"You telling me I'm not something to look at?" Aidan laughed.

The comment caused Ben to laugh in response and the tension that the question caused seemed to ease. "That's not what I mean, and you damn well know it."

"If I remember correctly you have mentioned that you wanted to have a go with someone in a high station. And look at it this way, how often would you have a chance to sleep with a hero?"

That comment seemed to catch Ben's attention, drawing him deeper into his thoughts as they continued to walk. Neither said a word and Aidan was beginning to wonder what would become of it all. There was nothing on the line for either of them except for the prince's bruised pride in the end. It was his own curiosity that had gotten the better of him. Listening to the stories and reading Ben's own written words about his escapades caused his mind to stir. Even if Ben declined the offer he'd be no worse for wear.

Since it was a rare night for Ben he walked Aidan back to the home he had bought. Those days when he wasn't spending a night in a woman's bed he had a place to rest in the Resistance's headquarters. Aidan enjoyed the company but his stomach was in knots as he removed his arm from Ben's shoulders and moved towards the door.

"Hey," Ben cleared his throat, "would it be much of a bother if I stayed the night?"

Aidan fought back a smile, forcing a straight face as he glanced back at his companion, "Don't think you could make it back to the sewers?"

"And possibly get arrested for public drunkenness?" Ben laughed.

"Come on."

It was a step in the right direction, at least in Aidan's mind. He wanted this. At least he wanted a glimpse into what Ben had offered too many women before. The idea of his multiple partners wasn't a turn off, which surprised him. Rather it made him sure that Ben knew what he was doing when it came to pleasing another person. Aidan had little personal experience in the area but what he did have was in the realm of a man's interest.

Aidan set about lighting the lamps and shedding some illumination to the first floor. Ben was already making himself comfortable, reclining on the couch with his feet propped up on a table. The prince ignored it and leaned over the back of the couch. He caught the young captain by surprise and smiled at the wide eyed look he gave him.

"Did you want a fire started," Aidan asked.

Ben shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me in."

"Not a problem." Aidan moved away, turning his back to his gust and undoing the buttons to the waist coat. He couldn't tell if it was just a warm night or his own nerves causing him to overheat, but he needed to remove it. As he tossed the article aside Aidan became aware that he was being watched. With a soft smile he turned around. Ben had let his head rest against the back of the sofa and his eyes were trained on him. It took him a moment to realize that he had been caught staring and, for the briefest moment, a rosy hue over too his cheeks.

"Does that thing ever get uncomfortable?" Ben asked, composing himself rather well.

Aidan shrugged, "It can but I've gotten used to it for the most part."

Ben turned his eyes to the ceiling and pressed his lips together. After a moment he stood and slowly rounded the couch, eyes now trained on his friend. "Y'know you can't tell anyone about this."

"I'm aware of that," Aidan smiled.

"I mean, I'm still very much attracted to women." Ben's voice wavered when he said that as if he was trying to convince himself more than Aidan. He stood before the prince, unsure of where exactly to look and what to do. Taking in a deep breath he ran his fingers along the one thing that had always bothered him about Aidan; the corset. Ben knew that it shouldn't have meant anything to him. A person could wear whatever they wanted and during his travels he had seen some strange ideas of fashion. This, though, had struck a cord.

"See?" Aidan said softly. "No different."

Ben glanced up at Aidan, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, "I think I'll be the judge of that."

Aidan had wondered if he would have to be the one to take the initiative but it was obvious that Ben wouldn't allow that. The captain gripped Aidan's hips and pulled him close, their lips meeting unceremoniously. He moaned into the kiss, surprised by the fact that Ben had already caused one to rise from him. The man knew how to kiss, that was for sure. There was no hesitation in that embrace or the movement of Ben's tongue against Aidan's as his fingers dug into the prince's hips.

The kiss ended with the two nearly gasping for air. Aidan couldn't help but smile, running his tongue across his lower lip as he gave Ben a hazy stare. "What do you think, captain?"

Ben suddenly pulled away, hiding his face as he stared at the empty hearth, "I...I don't know. I think I need to turn in for the night."

"Oh," Aidan murmured. There had been heat in the kiss but he was starting to wonder if it had been the alcohol more than anything else. "Alright then. Do you need me to get you some blankets?"

"I know where they are. You should get some sleep too," Ben replied, refusing to look at Aidan.

"Good night, Ben."

The captain gave no response.


End file.
